Beard
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: Okay, so this is my first ever MorganReid fic, so please click on the review button if you like it, and if you're a HotchReid fan don't worry I'll be back to writing that again real soon.  .  If you skip this one, I get it.


**As borrowed from** **coffeebuddha** Prompt: "Reid doesn't like Derek's beard." requested by **tafidadarling**.

Leaning forward in his chair, Reid knew he was uncomfortable he just couldn't fathom why. His hands braced his head as he watched the office, pouting with a bit of a frumpy look as he did so. Prentiss was fixing herself a coffee, Reid subconsciously glanced at his own warm mug of brew at the edge of his desk.

He was in adequate supply, so that wasn't bothering him. Not like he'd have an issue with being uncomfortable and not be able to determine if it was adequate coffee levels.

Rossi and Hotch were in Hotch's office discussing wrap-up of a case, he was happy about that because he still hadn't finished a report due in as of last night thanks to Morgan slipping in five from his pile. He glanced at the neighboring desk getting the hint. He glowered to find it empty.

This wasn't about the work-load, even if the file was late, Reid had it almost completed and Hotch would forgive him, big doe eyes had that added benefit. Reid wondered where Morgan was and his eyes naturally trailed to Garcia's office. His eye actually twitched. Bingo.

Reid retracted his hands from under his chin, stretched back into his chair and picked up a file just as Morgan and Garcia came back into view from her office. Morgan draped an arm over her shoulder and leaned in close not-quite-whispering sweet-nothings as she reminded him of his deity-status in the chocolate realm.

He didn't need to add a realm, damn it.

Reid continued to try to work on his file but frustrations were working against him. Rossi had left Hotch's office giving his boss ample opportunity to realize Reid's report was missing. He almost hissed at himself for catching Hotch's sight as he casually glanced at the unit chief's office.

Morgan walked past Reid just as the field agent was given a come-hither look from his boss that was anything but cheerful. He shot Morgan a slightly angry look as he made his march to the boss's office to explain why his work wasn't finished yet and he could tell Morgan got the gist of it when his own eyebrows waggled in surprise and mouthed an 'oops, my bad'.

Untangling from Garcia he went back to his desk now back to business, snatching the file Reid was dutifully working on from his desk to hand in. The least he could do would be finish it up while the Pretty Boy battled the fierce Unit Chief about deadlines. Morgan now knew first hand that reports were due earlier than when they were _absolutely_ needed, they had a grey area that ranged anywhere from a month to two days, but that didn't make it any more fun to be ripped a new one over it.

He wondered how he'd make it up to his boyfriend outside of the office, after all, he had slipped the agent his pile so he could go socializing with some young agents, Garcia by his side to keep up the appearances. Luckily, Kevin was nowhere nearby to get haughty and upset by the attention to his girlfriend.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Reid continued to cow-tow the issue, "It won't happen again sir."

"Reid, you can drop the sir, I know Morgan slipped you his pile, you were in as late as I was."

Reid looked up sharply at Hotch in that moment, a bit blind-sided by the turn of events.

"Believe it or not, I was his age once, too. Yours as well, for the record."

Reid nodded, "Of course, sir."

"Reid!"

"Right, sorry, Hotch."

"That's better. You know it was a company function, right?"

Reid nodded, "It was for the recruits welcome ceremony. If I go the recruits start glaring at me and asking me which class I was in." He gives a half-laugh which felt self-deprecating despite his attempts.

Hotch gave him a measured look and pushed on, "He went with Garcia."

"I hate his beard." Reid let out almost absent-mindedly, Hotch gave him a strangled look trying to extract the right meaning out of it. "I mean, so what if he doesn't have a beard! What's so wrong with being open about it? I don't have a beard, people don't not approach me because of it… they avoid me because I look twelve. I think if I had a beard they'd have more questions than answers at that point, like how did he get a beard? You know?"

"Uh… Reid…?" Hotch looked at him quizzically, "Reid, I don't think facial hair makes Morgan as popular as he is."

"Huh? Who said anything about facial hair? Oh… right… um, it's nothing, sorry to bother you about that."

"Are you getting enough rest, Reid? Are we pushing you too hard?"

Reid shook his head, "Thanks but I'm fine. I'll have the report to you by the end of the day. It won't happen again." He smiled as he promised himself just why it wouldn't. Be damned if he was going to have Morgan backing out on any more plans they had together so he could keep his beard fitted well. No, after this, they were going to have a talk about 'shaving' and about the ramifications if he didn't. Reid wasn't going to play this game again.

As Morgan watched a determined Reid come back down from the office he slipped the report on top of Reid's desk dramatically, allowing the younger agent to look up at him to realize what he'd done.

"You're losing the beard."

"Uh, can we talk about this… somewhere else? Tonight maybe…?" Morgan said, instantly knowing where the conversation was headed.

"If you want to HAVE a tonight together you're losing the beard. You know I love Garcia, and I'm so grateful for her support, but I'm done. I can't take it that the whole place doesn't know that you're mine and if you still don't want them to know, then I'm just not yours and that's it."

"Woah, woah hold on now, don't go giving me a break-up speech before letting me even speak. Is it that important to you?"

"Yes."

"You get that I might get transferred for something like this?"

"We're equal rank, Hotch would never approve your or my transfer, and even if he couldn't stop it, Garcia'd have any transfer requests back-logged until you're ready to retire."

Morgan took a breath, "Right. Hey Prentiss …?"

Prentiss looked up, as did a few other agents at the moment, Derek Morgan did the unexpected, dipping his boyfriend in his arms and kissing him passionately in between their desks. When he finished, he spun Reid and put him back on his feet properly.

"Nice." Prentiss said, sipping her coffee and sitting down unimpressed. Garcia on the other hand rushed over and gave a massive hug to each of the men.

"Oh, that was such a hallmark moment! It'll be completely ready for any Christmas cards you wish to order in thirty minutes. I have to photoshop in the X-Mas lights."

Reid sat back at his desk smirking dumbly into his fist. Yep, Derek Morgan looked so much more hot without a beard. When Reid gave the file a glance over to determine it adequate for submission, he returned to Hotch's office, Prentiss choosing the moment to lean over the divider of her cubicle to come closer to Morgan.

"About time you two came out."

"Yeah. Well, I wanted to make sure he meant it, you know? Sometimes he lives too much in his head that it's a hard nut to crack and I'm left figuring it all out."

Prentiss laughed slightly, "Yeah. I get that. Well, have fun _tonight_. Also, if you slip anything into _my_ pile, that kind of chummy stuff isn't going to do you any good. I take apologies in the form of Coach hand-bags and Godiva chocolates. You're a chocolate god, right? That should be easy enough for you to manage."

~Fin~


End file.
